Second Contact: Intro
by Kal Venku
Summary: The introducion to my Second Contact story.
1. Intro

Eniryt looked around. It had been forty years since his grandfather was captured by the Mandalorians. He was allowed to live, only to watch all but his own ship, a small transport ship having a couple dozen Turian families in it, be destroyed by the Mandalorian fleet. His father's family as also allowed to live, under the Mandalore's strange idea of mercy, so Eniryt grew up under the Mandalorian rule, which he was fine with. He and many of his second generation Turians raised under Mandalorian rule enjoyed many of the freedoms that normal Mandalorians do.

"Eniryt! We're going hunting. You coming?" A Mandalorian named Venku asked, in full Mandalorian armor. His grandfather was Mandalore Venku, whom he was named after, captured Eniryt's grandfather. Venku and Eniryt grew up as close friends. His armor was jet black with light blue outlines. He was with another Mandalorian, this one in a blood red armor with green outlines and gold eyes painted on his helmet.

"Lek, ner vod." Eniryt said, grabbing his custom helmet. He dons his helmet, a Turian-like T-shape helmet and walked out, grabbing his blaster on the way out. He nods to Venku, who nodded back. "Where to?" He wore his green armor.

"Off-planet." Venku chuckled, his friend, Fi nodded. Eniryt looked at him, tilting his head.

"We're not allowed to go off planet." The Turian said, looking at Venku. "The first Mandalore says so."

Venku shook his head. "Well, the new Mandalore wants to go back to our roots of fighting for hire." He said. "And we're going to be pathfinders. I wanted to see if you wanted to come along."

Eniryt thought for a minute. "Sure. Sounds like fun." He said finally, nodding.

Fi chuckled, heading for the ships on the ground. "Captain Venku. I have a ship we can use." He said.

"Captain?" Eniryt asked, looking at Venku.

"Yeah, I made Captain." Venku chuckled. He followed Fi to the ships. "Just yesterday, Mandalore came to me telling me to start up a pathfinder group and make contact with the Citadel. Which might be boring as hell."

"Yeah, I bet. But why bring me along?" Eniryt asked, walking next to Venku.

"You're Turian, I may need your help." Venku said, looking at him. "It would look like we aren't out to take over the galaxy if you're with me."

"Right, because destroying an entire colony fleet makes you look like the good guys." Eniryt joked, knowing the reasons why Mandalore Venku did what he did.

"It worked out in the end, didn't it?" Venku laughed, watching Fi stop in front of a patrol ship. "This her?"

"Yeah. A Firespray-class patrol ship, upgraded, of course." Fi said, walking up the ramp into the ship. "You can fly this thing, right, Captain?"

"Yeah, I know how to fly just about anything." Venku said, sitting in the pilot's seat, starting up the engines.

"Alright. Good luck." Fi said, walking off the ship.

"Not coming?" Eniryt asked, looking at Fi.

"No. I have to send the other pathfinders off." Fi said, shaking his head. Another Mandalorian, wearing old clone trooper armor walked up the ramp. Fi nodded to him.

"Thinking of leaving me?" The clone trooper asked, looking at Venku.

"No, Eyayah. I wasn't." Venku said, closing the ramp door. "I knew you would make it."

"Right." Eyayah said, looking at Eniryt. "Su'cuy gar, Eniryt."

"Su'cuy gar, Eyayah." The Turian said, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat. Eyayah made for a passenger seat and strapped in.

"Mandalorian Control, this is Captain Venku of the Iron Phoenix. Permission to take off?" Venku asked, waiting for the go ahead.

"Iron Phoenix, you have the go ahead to take off." The controller said.

"I copy. See you in two weeks." Venku said, as the Iron Phoenix took of and blasted its way into space. "Alright, let's get this thing into hyperspace." He said, making the jump into hyperspace and to their destination.


	2. Scare Tactics

The Iron Phoenix dropped out of hyperspace in the mist of the nebula where the Citadel Station was located. The Mandalorians weren't shocked at its size; they've seen holos of the Death Stars that dwarfed their Executer-class Star Destroyer flagship. But the Turian Mandalorian was amazed at it's size. He looked out the view port, saying, "Wow, that thing is huge."

"Yeah, it's pretty big. But the Basilisk is around the same size." Eyayah chuckled, looking out at the station, calling the flagship of the Mandalorian fleet by name. "It just is bigger in height, or whatever the space term is."

"Don't look at me, first time in space." Eniryt said, looking back at Eyayah.

"Unidentified ship, this is Citadel Control. Identify yourself or be destroyed." The control officer said.

"Look at them, making demands. How cute." Eyayah laughed, knowing he won't be heard. "Wait until they see our fleet."

Venku smiled. "Citadel Control, this is Captain Venku of the Mandalorian Empire, piloting the Iron Phoenix. We would like to open contact with the Citadel Space."

The controller was quiet for a few minutes, most likely talking to his boss. "I hate bureaucracy." Venku mumbled out loud to his friends.

"Yeah, too damn slow to react. By the time they were finish, we would have had our fleet here and half of their fleet destroyed in a few minutes." Eyayah said, waving to the ships of the Citadel Fleet.

Eniryt looked out to the cluster of ships out in front of them. They were small compared to the ships of the Mandalorian Fleet. He wasn't alive at the time of the small fleet conflict that his grandfather watched helplessly. But he heard stories from his father who was young when the Mandalorians destroyed the colony fleet. He said it was over in a few minutes, with most of the frigates destroyed and a cruiser disabled. He shook his head, coming back to the now.

"Captain Venku, this is Citadel Control. You are authorized to land in hanger bay 381, we will guide you in. You will be greeted by guards, and a guide to take you to the council. Citadel Security would like to know if you would be bringing weapons with you."

"We are. Will that be a problem?" Venku asked, letting the control tower to fly his ship in.

"No problem, C-Sec just wanted to be sure or not. They will be with the guards there." Citadel Control said. "Do you copy?"

"Iron Phoenix copies all." Venku said, rolling his neck. He got up and walked to the back. "Alright, boys. Pick you weapons and get ready to show who we are."

Eyayah chuckled and said, "Oya!" He stretched, and stood up. He put his clone helmet on and fixed his kama and cloth pauldron around his neck.

Eniryt donned his helmet, shaped differently from his Mandalorian comrades, but still had the T-shaped visor.

Venku felt the ship land, he opened the hatch and walked down the ramp, his jet-black armor shining in the hanger lighting, he looked at the guards, and chuckled. "Just humans, some Turians." He said, walking towards the guards. He cradle his EE-3 blaster carbine and had a sword hanging from his hip.

"Wow, humans here too? What a surprise." Eyayah said, following Venku in his phase two clone commander armor. He carried his DC-15 long rifle that he had since he was in the Republic Grand Army, and rested it on his shoulder pauldron.

Last came Eniryt, in his green Turian modified Mandalorian armor, and carried his own blaster rifle, a BlasTech Imperial Stormtrooper rifle. He flanked Venku's right while Eyayah flanked Venku's left. "I can't tell if they are scared shitless, or confused." Eniryt said, laughing.

Eyayah chuckled, seeing what Eniryt was talking about. "I think scared shitless at that fact that there are three armored warriors walking towards them, and confused that one is Turian."

"I like that I scare them shitless. Give me more time to shoot." Venku said, emotionless. "Let's keep this clean. No shots fired first if this turns bad."

"Yes, Alor'ad." Eyayah confirmed, dropping his blaster from his shoulder to the other hand. The movement made one of the humans jumped a little.

"Of course, Captain." Eniryt said, standing still.

Venku stood there, hooking his blaster to his belt, and putting his thumbs behind his belt. He stared at what looked like the lead guard, who was Turian. The guard flinched, looking away from the Mandalorian's gaze. Venku smiled, "Who's in charge here?" He finally asked, looking at all the guards.

"I am. Garrus, C-Sec. I am to check all weapons. Just as a precaution, I hope you understand." Garrus said. He was another Turian who just walked in. "Also, what is the purpose of your visit?" He asked, approaching the Mandalorians.

"My leader, Mandalore, wants to open talks with the Citadel." Venku said, looking at Garrus. "And his people want to start working as mercenaries and bounty hunters."

Garrus stopped in front of Venku, looking at him. "Mercenaries? Bounty hunters? Are you serious?" He asked, staring at the three Mandalorians.

"Yes. Now, may we skip the weapons check? Because we have more weapons than you realize." Eyayah laughed, looking at Garrus. Just to show him, he raise a fist and popped out his hidden wrist blade.

Garrus watched as the blade retracted back into the Mandalorians wrist gauntlet. "Ok, just give me a list of weapons you three have."

Venku sighed. "I personally have my blaster, my sword, flamethrower, rocket darts, poison darts, wrist blade…"

A guard stopped Venku. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, looking at Venku. "Tell me you're joking."

"I wasn't finished." Venku said, looking at the guard. "Rocket launcher, jet pack, and a couple grenades."

"Same here." Eniryt said, looking at Garrus. "Except for the sword."

"Um, I have my blaster rifle, blaster pistol, the wrist blade, a knife and a couple grenades, flash bangs and frags." Eyayah said. "Not the assault type."

"Ok, so you three have three fire power of a platoon, don't you?" Garrus asked, looking at Venku.

Venku thought for a second, before answering. "Give or take, yeah." He chuckled out loud, letting the guards hear it.

"Wait until you see our star ships, boys. You think we're scary." Eyayah laugh, looking at the guards. "You're in for a shocker when you see one of those."

Venku shook his head. "Don't provoke them, please." He asked over the private comm. "May we go?"

"Yeah, you may go. I would like to see you boys in action one day, but not on the other side." Garrus said, walking away. He waved to the guards who walked away.

"Have a nice day, lads. Hope to see you again." Eyayah said, watching them go. Venku looked at Eyayah. "What?"

"You like teasing people that are afraid of you." Venku said, walking towards the door.

"So?" Eyayah asked, following.

"So, what now?" Eniryt asked, following Venku.

"We find this guide." Venku said, noticing there wasn't one.


	3. Snooping Around

"Well, that figures." Eyayah said, shaking his head. "Why is it that every time I go with you, Venku, we don't know where we're going?" He joked with his captain

"Its because your poor navigation skills, Eyayah. Remember that when you start bitching." Venku laughed, looking at a sign. Eyayah rolled his eyes, checking the corridor. "Eniryt, you can read this, right?"

"Lek, why?" Eniryt said, walking up to the signs.

"Read them to me, if you will." Venku asked, looking at Eniryt.

"Alright, I will give it a shot." He said, reading the signs. "Well, it looks like we're in the 'Wards'. C-Sec Academy is that way." He pointed to the corridor to the North. "Then Choria's Den is that way." He pointed to the Northeast. "Then the Flux. Which is to the South."

"Chora's Den sounds interesting, what's that?" Eyayah asked, peering over Eniryt's shoulder as if he could read the words.

"From the looks of things, it's a bar and gentlemen's club." Eniryt said, looking at Eyayah, wishing to see his face.

"Ooo. That sounds like fun." Eyayah said, turning to Venku. "Can I take my leave now?"

Venku sighed and shook his head. "Eyayah, you have time to visit the ladies AFTER we finish our business here." He looked sideways at Eyayah. "We have to talk to the council first."

"Does Mandalore even want an alliance? Or does he just want the Citadel to know that they aren't the biggest fish in the pond?" Eyayah asked, looking at Venku. "I am thinking it's the latter."

"Why send us when he could have sent two Star Destroyers?" Eniryt said, looking at Venku. "It would have been easier."

Venku didn't say anything for a moment, listening to com chatter. "You guys won't believe this." He said, looking at Eyayah. "It looks like Mandalore did decide to send some of the fleet here. Three Mandalorian Star Destroyers just dropped from hyperspace. That's why there isn't a guide."

Eyayah snorted. "Wow, way to drop the ball, di'kutla." He shook his head. "Is Mandalore among the ships."

"Looks like it. Our job is done." Venku shrugged. "I think we should look around for a job or something."

Eyayah made a small smile. "Yes." Venku looked at Eyayah. "What? You know diplomacy isn't my thing, nor is it yours."

"Let's just go, maybe we'll find some work." Venku said, walking towards Chora's Den, with Eniryt following him.

Then a hanger door opened; reviling a massive figure, cover in a crimson red clock and a gold T-shape helmet. "Ah, Alor'ad Venku. I am glad I ran into before you left."

"Mand'alor." Venku said, nodding to the Taung Mandalore. Eyayah nodded, looking at the Honor Guard of Mandalore. "I thought that you wanted me to deal with it."

"Venku, you and I have known each other long enough that you don't have to call me that." Mandalore said, laughing in a deep voice. "Well, my ancestors use to thrust the power of the Mandalorians onto the galaxy. And with us knowing that we could, if we wanted, take the galaxy in our gasp."

"Szor." Venku called his friend by name. "We need more ships, more men than that." He looked at his old friend.

"Venku, I'm not talking about that just yet. Let's worry about that in the long run." Szor tilted his head. "In the mean time, start making contracts. I want you to talk to a Volus called Barla Von."

"What for?" Eyayah asked, looking at Szor. "Doesn't sound like someone we should be talking to."

"Barla Von is contact that the Shadow Broker, a powerful man that has several things we could use." Szor looked at Eyayah. "He has his hands in just about everything, and we need some contacts."

"We'll get right on that, Mand'alor." Venku said, holding out his hand. Szor gripped his forearm, Mandalorian style. "Watch yourself among the politics here. This place seems to be full of them. Seeing a Warlord amongst them may make them jump out of their boots."

Szor chuckled and nodded. "Try not to kill too many people, Venku. I don't need a large body count right away to deal with." He said, holding out his hand.

Venku nodded, and grabbed Szor's wrist. "Until next time, Szor. See you around." He let go of the other's wrist and walked away towards Chora's Den.

"Stay alive, Venku." Szor said, walking towards the Presidium.

Venku, Eniryt and Eyayah walked until they saw the Club. "Damn, it looks like it's closed down." Eyayah said, then heard gunfire from within. "Shit. What's going on? A Shabla firefight?"

"Sounds like it." Venku said, pulling out his blaster and walking towards the club. The other two Mandalorians followed suit, Eniryt carrying his E-11 blaster rifle and Eyayah carrying his DC-15. They walked in, seeing armed men pointing at the back doors.

"Hey! More of them!" One of the men called out and fired at the Mandalorians. "Open fire!"

The men turned and opened fire on the three Mandalorians, who returned fire. The Mandalorian shields took the hits of the assault weapons the armed men where carrying. The Mandalorian shields shimmer as the rounds hit them.

The Mandalorian blaster rounds were different when they hit the armed men. Venku fired once, hitting one in the head and it exploded in a red cloud, going right through the man's kinetic barriers. "They are using slug throwers, watch your shields. They will take it, but your shields will go down after a while."

"This is way too easy, Venku. Our weapons rip right though them!" Eyayah laughed, firing again, making a Turian fall to a chest wound.

When the Mandalorians cleared the room, the back door opened, showing three figures, two human and a Turian. "Shepard, hold your fire." The Turian said, looking at the Mandalorians.

The lead human, a male, lowered his weapon. "We need to keep moving." He said, walking around the dead bodies. He looked at the wounds the Mandalorians had caused. "Nice shots, by the way."

Venku nodded. "Thank you. Watch your back, and give us a call if you ever need a hand." He watched Shepard and his group run out of the bar. He looked around at the bodies. "Search them, look for cash, data chips, anything we can use other than weapons."

Eyayah jumped behind the bar and started looking at the drinks. Venku sighed and looked through a body with his sword stuck into it. He pulled it out, wiped the blood on the man's shirt and worked through the man's pockets, finding a hundred and fifty six credits, and a pen.

"Wow, just found a thousand credits in this one here." Eniryt said, kicking a dead bouncer. "Thanks, mate. You won't be needing it anymore." He chuckled.

Eyayah had his helmet off, sniffing the drinks he pulled from under the bar. "Eh, not ne'tra gal, but it will do. Want a glass, Venku?" He asked, pulling out glasses from under the bar and setting them next to his helmet.

"Yeah, a drink would be nice. What's it called?" Venku asked, pocketing another three hundred credits. He stood up and walked over to the bar. He took off his helmet and set it next to Eyayah's.

"It's basic. It reads Scotch, made in 2140." Eyayah said. "Maybe one of those drinks that gets better with age?" He shrugged to Venku and poured himself a glass, then Venku one too. "Want some, Eniryt?"

"Sure. Small glass, please." He said, searching another body. "Don't want to get too drunk."

Eyayah pulled out another glass and pour some Scotch into it. He put the bottle down and picked up his glass. He raised it to Venku. "To Mandalore! May we carve ourselves a good empire here." He drank.

Venku raised his glass too, than drank himself. He lowered his glass, then raised it again. "Oya! For hunting and a good fight!" He drank his Scotch, and Eyayah drank to Venku's toast.

Eniryt walked up, helmet under his arm and picked up his glass to make a toast. "_Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur._" He toast and laughed.

The two other Mandalorians laughed and drank. "Today is a good day for someone else to die!" Venku laughed, kicking a dead human, agreeing with Eniryt.


	4. Good Times

Venku sat in a chair, feet resting on the bar, helmet next to his feet. He spun his cup that was half full of the Scotch, watching it. "Eyayah, how long do you want to stay here?" Venku looked over at Eyayah, who was cleaning his blaster.

"Not sure, but there isn't a bar tender here, and I kinda like the job." Eyayah said, looking up from his blaster. "And, well, they are paying me to give them drinks, so I like it."

A few patrons had walk in since the fighting stopped. They walked around the dead bodies. A few C-Sec officers had come in, asking what had happen, and the Mandalorians told them what happened.

One of them was still talking to Eniryt. "So, tell me again, you and your friends walked in and they started shooting at you?"

"Oh, for crying out loud." One of the patrons finally said, looking at the officer. "You already asked that."

"Really. Have a drink, officer. There isn't anything wrong with defending yourself, now is there?" Eyayah asked, looking at the officer, and started cleaning a glass.

"I am on duty, and my boss wants to know why three new arrivals were in a firefight against a gang of thugs." The officer said, looking at Eyayah, just as five more, fully armored Mandalorians walked in, three humans and two Turians.

"Oya! Alor'ad Venku has got us a bar!" One of the Mandalorians called out, taking off his helmet, showing a scarred face, with a red beard and a shaved head.

"I calmed it. The deed was on one of the bodies over there." Eyayah said, getting glasses for the five Mandalorians.

The Mandalorian laughed, gathering around the bar, taking their helmets off. "So, what's the news, Alor'ad?"

Venku chuckled and sipped some of his Scotch. "Well, Mand'alor wants us to just make contacts." Venku smiled.

"If you excuse me, officer. My friends and I have things to discuss, and you're just wasting my time now." Eniryt said, walking away from the officer and to the other Mandalorians.

The officer shook his head and walked out of the bar. "About damn time, he was starting to piss me off." A human patron said, draining his drink. "Hey, bar tender, give every one a round on me!"

"One round for everyone? That's my kind of guy." A Turian Mandalorian said, looking at Eyayah, glass up for another drink.

Eyayah filled it along with someone else's glass. "Here you, Roth."

A Mandalorian woman laughed. "Let me help, Eyayah." She said, jumping over the bar, her armor clanking together.

"And you are…" He asked, looking at her. She had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. "Beautiful?"

She gave him a warm smile. "I am with Venku, so don't even think about it." The Mandalorians broke out laughing, and several of the patrons around them. Eyayah looked at Venku, who gave him a sly smile and shrugged, glass in his hand.

"Damn, Venku. I didn't even see you do that." Eyayah snickered, pouring another glass for someone else.

"My man is just that good." Another Turian called Bralor said, patting the armored shoulder of Venku, who couldn't keep a straight face and broke out laughing with Bralor and another Mandalorian named Neth.

Eyayah shook his head, and poured another drink. "Damn ladies man, that Venku." He said, chuckling. He looked to Eniryt. "Stick to that man like glue, ner vod. He is the perfect wingman." He pointed at Venku, who was talking to his lady friend. "I bet you don't even know her name, Venku."

He turned to Eyayah. "Her name is Cin'ciri, Eyayah. We've been talking for, what has it been, cyar'ika?" Venku looked up Cin'ciri.

Winter smiled, "About two months." She kissed his lips. "And if you keep it up, it may go longer, Captain."

The Mandalorians around them howled at their kiss. "Damn, Venku. You got it bad." Eyayah smiled, getting a look from Venku. "And I thought you weren't the family type."

Venku brushed Cin'ciri's cheek softly and smiled. "I'm getting old, Eyayah. I should be looking to start raising a family."

Eyayah nodded, and the other Mandalorians mumbled in agreement. "Well, better now than never. Isn't that right?" Bralor said, looking at the others.

"Got that right, Bralor." A Mandalorian named Sev said.

"Sad truth. We don't live forever." Eyayah said. "I remembered when I wouldn't even hit 30 without looking like an old man."

"Shabla Republic. Glad that's over." Cin'ciri said.

"Eniryt, what's the time?" Venku asked, looking over at the Turian.

"Around eleven." Eniryt said, looking at a clock. "Funny how time flies when you're with friends."

The last Mandalorian Turian nodded, looking at Eniryt. "No doubt. Funny how not often you'll find several of us after a good fight, sharing a pint of ale together."

Venku chuckled and put his glass down, looking at Eyayah. He said a single line in Mando'a. "Buy'ce gal, buy'ce tal."

Eyayah laughed and joined in. "Vebor'ad ures aliit." He poured Venku another glass.

"Mhi draar baat'i meg'parjii'se!" All the Mandalorians joinned in, yelling.

Venku thrusted his glass into the air. "Kote lo'shebs'ul narit!" They finished, toasting to the final line. The all drank to the Mandalorian drinking song, and laughed together, getting looks from the other patrons.

"I am sorry for breaking up this party." A male voice came from behind the group of Mandalorians. They turned to a man in armor, leading two other armored figures. "I am looking for the three that cleared this bar earlier."

"That depends on who's asking." Sev said. Venku readied his blaster pistol, as some of the other Mandalorians did the same.

"Commander Shepard, of the Spectres." The man said, looking at Sev.

"You act as if we should know these Spectres." Eyayah said, looking at Shepard.

"You should, they are the enforcers of the Council." One of Shepard's companions, a Turian, said.

"That means they did their jobs wrong." Eniryt said to Sev, who snorted.

"Look, we don't want trouble." Shepard said, holding his hands up. "I wanted to thank the men who did that."

"Then that would be me." Venku said, standing up. "Captain Venku. Happy to provide support."

"Even when that support wasn't needed?" The last of Shepard's group, a female human, said.

"Enough, sergeant." Shepard said, looking back at the sergeant. "Regardless. You saved us time, and looks like you're also handy in a gunfight, among other things. I am looking for some men for a mission."

Venku looked at Shepard. "Have a seat, we'll talk." He said, walking towards an open table. "Cyar'ika, can you bring the commander and his team whatever they would like?"

"Scotch, please." Shepard said, following Venku, but waving off the Turian and the sergeant.

"Whiskey, for me." The sergeant said, looking at Eyayah.

"Just ale, if you may." The Turian said, pulling out some money for Eyayah.

Eyayah pour the glasses for the two. "No, the captain is buying." He said, looking at the Turian. "But tips are appreciated." The Mandalorians laughed.

Cin'ciri handed Shepard his drink and sat next to Venku, listening. "Commander, this is Captain Cin'ciri. We work together and might be interested in your job."

"What are you people, mercenaries?" Shepard asked, sipping his Scotch. "You guys do act like it."

"We are." Cin'ciri nodded. "Why? Can't trust mercenaries?"

"I can, but you were just drinking. Don't you think you might be drunk?" He asked, looking at the two Mandalorians, who laughed.

"No, I am not drunk, not yet." Venku chuckled. "So, what's the job, how much does it pay?"

"The job is pretty simple. I am going after a Turian Spectre, who's gone rogue." Shepard said, looking at Venku. "I need some support. Thought I would see you guys."

"How much does it pay?" Venku asked again, looking at Shepard.

"One million. Half now, half on the end…" Shepard started to say.

"Each? Or altogether?" Cin'ciri asked, shifting in her seat.

"What do you mean?" The commander said, looking at Cin'ciri.

"Well, you get the group, not just one of us, unless you really do your research." She said, smiling. "We work in teams, Venku and I. He has a three-man squad; I have a five-man squad. You get all or none."

Shepard looked at Venku, then Cin'ciri. "You're kidding, right?" He asked. "One mil for each merc? That's insane."

"Well, it actually depends on the job. How long it takes, so on and so forth." Venku chuckled. "One mil is around two months pay for one Mandalorian mercenary." He held up one finger. "It's a little easier to keep track that way. But when you hire the best, you get the best." He rested his arms behind his head.

"Well, maybe I will look for a cheaper merc." Shepard stood up.

"Or look for a Mandalorian who would just do the job for the killing." Venku shrugged. "Me? I am just a practical man. I need money to survive just like everyone else."

"Yeah, whatever." Shepard walked away from the table. "Ashley, Garrus, let's go." He said, walking out the door. Garrus followed quietly.

"Later, tin boys." Ashley said, walking out.

Cin'ciri threw a glass at her full of ale and got it all over Ashley. The Mandalorians laughed as Ashley shook her head, trying to get the ale out. "Shabla chakaar. Don't come back!" Cin'ciri called out to her, only making the roar of Mandalorian laughter louder.

Ashley turned around, about to walk back into the bar just as Cin'ciri gave her the finger. "Oh, that bitch." Ashley said, storming back into the bar, only to be stopped by the Mandalorians, pushing her back out.

"That was our polite way of us saying get out. Don't make us throw you out." Sev said, pushing her out

Ashley stormed off to the Mandalorians laughter, and the sound of another drinking song. "Naasad'guur mhi, Naasad'guur mhi, Naasad'guur mhi, Mhi n'ulu, Mhi Mando'ade, Kandosii'ade, Teh Manda'yaim, Mando'ade!"

Venku sat back in his chair, legs resting on the table watching the other Mandalorians. Cin'ciri walked over to him and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder plate. He put his arm around her. "You know, I think we'll do alright here."

"Yeah, I think so too." She smiled, closing her eyes. "What are you doing later?"

"Looking for a volus named Barla Von." Venku said, looking at her. "Why?"

"Need a forth squad member?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I could always use another Mando." He smiled, brushing her cheek softly.

"Good, because I was coming with you no matter what you said." She laughed, resting in his arms.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Venku smiled. He watched the other Mandalorians talk of firefights they were in. Eyayah trying his best to make a move on a girl who was drinking with him. Eniryt and Sev trading hunting tactics. "Times are good, cyar'ika. We'll do fine here."


End file.
